


Swing Your Way Into My Heart

by Baron_Barkonnen



Series: Swing My Way Into Your Heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Not the safest sex, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is a cunning linguist, Porn with a hint of Plot, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baron_Barkonnen/pseuds/Baron_Barkonnen
Summary: Remember the after the credits scene in Far From Home? I'm pretending it didn't happen. Michelle and Peter have their web-slinging date... Then they meet up at her apartment and... things get hot and heavy. There's uh... not much else to say really.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Swing My Way Into Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Swing Your Way Into My Heart

“Maybe you should slow down on the espressos kid?” A nosy barista said as he set down the fifth cup of concentrated caffeine at one particular table.  
The occupant of said table, one Michelle Jones, squinted at him as she looked up from her phone. “Hey, why don’t you mind your own business and keep the coffee coming, huh?”

The barista shook his head, “I’m just tryin’ to look out for ya, kid. You’re gonna give yourself heart palpitations.”  
Her only reply was an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

“Alright, be that way. You’re cut off, by the way. Which is a sentence I’d never thought I’d say, working at a coffee shop,” the college aged worker said as he cleared a nearby table. “You can sit and read however long you like, but I’m not bringing you any more coffee. I don’t want your hospital bill on my conscience,” he said with finality as he walked back to the coffee bar.  
Michelle went back to reading on her Kindle app, muttering to herself about unreasonable baristas. It wasn’t her fault, okay? She had fallen in love with super strong venetian espresso while on her recent vacation to Europe, and had been chasing that first high ever since. Her reading was interrupted by a text notification.

Peter had texted her again, this time a picture of a Spider-selfie as he presumably took while web-swinging through skyscrapers. She gave a small smile as she stared at his cheesy v-pose, before her brows furrowed.

**On my way :) 2 min** **  
**

He was going to swing headlong into a building one day, she swore. Hell, it probably already happened and he was too embarrassed to tell her.

**Don’t text and swing!**

She texted back, throwing back the small coffee cup like she was taking a shot. 

“Hey, that’s coffee, not tequila. Go easy on it, kid!” The nosy barista said as Michelle slapped down a five dollar bill as a tip.

“Whatever, loser,” she said over her shoulder as she left the shop in a hurry. She only made it half a block down the street before Peter pulled a really cool, if ridiculous stunt by catching a nearby signpost to halt his fall. He landed on unnaturally sure feet.

“Hey, sorry I’m late!”

MJ shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“You’re ready?” Peter asked, eagerly.

Michelle nodded, still  _ slightly _ apprehensive of the idea of swinging through the city at nauseating heights and dizzying speeds. “Yeah..”

“You’re gonna love this,” Peter assured her.

And what followed was the  _ most _ harrowing ten minutes of Michelle’s seventeen year life, and that includes what happened in London. She was no adrenaline junky. Roller coasters freaked her out, and this was a thousand times worse than that. All she could do was hold on for dear, sweet life as she and Peter careened through the city.

She instantly regretted drinking all that coffee right before doing something so god-damned terrifying, because Peter accidentally almost dropped her. Her bladder almost,  _ almost _ lost the battle. Thankfully she didn’t piss her pants in fear.

“ _ Okay, you can put me down now, youcanputmedownnow! _ ” She practically begged him.

He got the hint, setting them both rather gently down on a nearby sidewalk. 

“You okay?” Peter asked.

Michelle froze, still clutching his torso, before realizing her harrowing experience was over.

She got down from him, taking several deep breaths. The adrenaline faded, and she nodded, “Hoo, yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Yeah, just… never, never doing that again. I’m never doing that again.”  
Peter gave her an apologetic look, unfortunately it didn’t translate through the mask. “Okay, uh… Well, I should probably get outta here.”

Michelle gave him a nervous half-smile. “Okay, be safe…” she paused, remembering something. “Oh, uh… you’re coming over tonight, right?”

“Of course, right after I finish patrol.” He desperately wanted to give her a hug or something goodbye, but he didn’t wanna paint too big a target on her back. Being known as an acquaintance of Spider-man was dangerous enough, let alone being recognised as the  _ girlfriend _ of Spider-man.

So Peter web slung away, and Michelle walked off. He, to go handle whatever potential crimes or dangers the city had today, and her to find a place that served espresso that could hold a candle to what she experienced in Venice.

* * *

“So, I’m off to work,” Michelle’s mother, Monica, said as she shouldered her purse and adjusted her dark blue nurse’s scrubs.

“Okay, bye mom,” Michelle replied, not looking up from her laptop screen.

“Michelle.”

MJ narrowed her eyes, “What mom?”

“Peter’s coming over tonight, right?”

Michelle swallowed nervously. “Yeah, and you already agreed…”

Monica sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Yes. I did. Don’t make me regret it, kiddo. I don’t mind you both… getting intimate tonight-”

“Mama!” Michelle gasped.

Monica gave her daughter the signature Jone’s deadpan look. “Michelle. I know what teenagers get up to when there aren’t any adults around. I don’t mind it. Just… stay safe,” she said as she dug through her purse, pulling out a small box of condoms and tossing it to her shocked daughter.

“ _ Mama _ !” Michelle yelled, scandalized.

“Stay safe,” Monica gave her daughter one last pointed look and walked out the door. Michelle spent the next half-hour pacing their modest two bedroom apartment, staring at the box in her hands. 

They had only been dating for around a month or so… Michelle bit her lip, wondering… was she ready? Were they actually there yet in the relationship? They weren’t afraid of getting pretty intimate, as far as making out went.

In fact, she had already taken that first step, throwing her hand down his pants one day in the midst of a passionate make-out session. It shocked Peter… only for a moment, then he gave her the enthusiastic go ahead. She had given him a clumsy, terribly awkward hand-job that day… Peter seemed to enjoy it, despite Michelle having literally no idea what she was doing.

A few weeks later, Peter returned the favor, slipping an explorative hand down her panties. Michelle wondered if he watched a lot of porn or something, because he had no problem finding her clit and stroking it deliciously to the point where she saw stars…

And that was it. They had never done anything more than hurried hand jobs and rushed fingering in the short span of time they had when May left for groceries or when Michelle’s mom went to get the mail. But now, for the first time, they had a night alone together… And it excited her. It terrified her. It… made her kinda horny, really… Fuck, she was such a teenager…

Michelle passed the time by watching the local news. It wasn’t something she normally did, but a habit she picked up once she started dating Peter, looking for whatever snippets of Spider-man related news she could find.

Tonight’s crisis was a burning apartment complex. Of course Peter got there well before any first responders. She watched shaky cam footage of people taping him on their phone cameras, a blur of red and black crashing through a window, flames leaping through the broken pane of glass…

Her heart leapt into her throat as she stared at her screen, Peter leaping back out, a small toddler clutching to his chest. The news reported the poor little girl suffered some first degree burns and smoke inhalation… but was expected to make a full recovery… thanks to her boyfriend.

Michelle sighed, making the decision then and there. She was ready… if he was. She got up and went to her room, looking for something… else to wear.

Normally she’d walk right on by lingerie shops in the mall without giving them a second thought. But one particular day, a few weeks after she started dating Peter, she was compelled to go in and… explore.

She found a lot of pieces that were, way,  _ way _ to risque for her to be comfortable wearing… at least for now. But that didn’t mean she didn’t find something she liked.

It was a dark purple negligee, ever so slightly sheer. She bought it, along with a pair of lacy black panties. She slipped into it… And had  _ just _ enough time to think maybe it was too much, before she heard something tapping the window.

Peter was crouched on her fire-escape, still in full Spider-man regalia, but with his backpack slung over his shoulders. MJ took a deep breath, tried to suppress her nerves, and opened the window.

“Hey MJ, sorry I’m late, there was a… fire…” He trailed off as he noticed just what she was wearing. His breath caught in his throat when he saw just how sheer the material around her breasts was… he literally could see her nipples. Oh god. He tried his hardest to play it cool.

“ _ Ahem _ ,” he literally ‘ahem-ed’, bless his heart, “U-uh, I brought my overnight b-bag…” He said as he stumbled through her window. 

“I see that,” MJ replied, her nerves dissolving as she saw just how flustered he was getting. It was actually kind of fun, getting him all hot and bothered like that. “You didn’t forget the movie, though, did you?”

Peter nodded, and nodded, and… just kept nodding because he knew if he stopped he wouldn’t be able to stop staring at MJ’s perfect, perky breasts…

“Y-yeah,” He took a deep breath, and another, and another, and eventually he was able to finish his sentence. “Yeah, I brought uh, Cabin in the Woods. You haven’t seen it right?”

Michelle shrugged, “No, but I heard it’s like, a landmark horror movie or something, so good choice, nerd.”

Peter nodded dumbly, “Y-yeah, I haven’t seen it yet either… I thought it w-would be a good choice.” He realized she was messing with him. Like, he knew she wanted to do something  _ intimate _ tonight, but like, she was also getting perverse joy in seeing him so flustered. He decided to get revenge...

He tapped the Spider-symbol on his chest, and his suite instantly slacked, falling off him all at once. And suddenly he was left in nothing but his boxers. 

MJ’s eyes widened to the approximate width of the average dinner plate. She had  _ not _ expected him to be so brash. Of course, she saw him shirtless before, but that was under totally different circumstances, and she had only been allowed a somewhat brief glimpse before she turned around and let him change.

But now… now she could drink his muscled form in… And oh boy… It was a sight to absolutely  _ behold _ . Unfortunately for her, he began to clothe his chiseled form, first with a loose nerdy graphic tee, then with a pair of plaid pajama shorts.

Michelle bit her lip, already missing his mostly nakedness. They’d have plenty of time for that later… but first, “So, uh, about that movie…”

Together they walked to the living room, Michelle leading. Peter looked straight ahead, because the material of MJ’s negligee was  _ entirely _ sheer and she was wearing a rather revealing pair of panties that fit her curves so… perfectly… 

“Pick your jaw up off the ground, dork,” Michelle giggled. Oh, this was too much fun. 

Peter popped the blu-ray in, and they settled themselves on the couch, determined to get through the movie without interrupting it with sexy times. They failed so hard. Literally. Peter had a hard time concealing his raging hard-on… and MJ snuck her hand down his pants and… one thing led to another…

* * *

The amorous duo stumbled down the hallway, kissing each other passionately as they went. Michelle eventually found herself being unceremoniously falling back onto her bed, not that she minded that.

She propped herself up on her pillows, smirking deviously as she slowly spread her legs, waving her fingers in a ‘come-hither’ motion. Peter stripped out of his shirt and pj shorts, unceremoniously throwing them on the floor as he knelt between her inviting legs.

Peter looked up, asking, “C-can I?”

MJ nodded breathlessly. “Hurry it up Parker, I’m going crazy.”

Nodding nervously, Peter hiked up the negligee and slowly peeled the black laced panties off her body. They had fooled around tons of times, but that had always been mostly clothed. As such, Peter had never seen her nakedness, and it literally took his breath away. 

The lips between her hips glistened in the low glow of MJ’s desk lamp, below short, cropped and shaved hair. He ran his index finger along her folds, gently exploring.

“Oh f-fuck… Peter, s-stop teasing me…”

Peter smirked. Oh, he had such a delicious idea…

He did what she asked, for now… slowly prodding her folds, coating his fingers in her arousal, and ever so slowly slid them in.

MJ bucked her hips slightly, impatient for him to get moving. He humored her, exploring her pulsing walls until he found what he was looking for.

“ _ Oo~oooh _ yeah, baby… right there…” MJ sighed, gasping for breath as the pads of Peter’s fingers slowly stroked  _ that _ spot.

“F-fuck….  _ Fuck! _ K-keep g-going!” MJ shuddered, as she was already starting to approach climax… then suddenly without warning, Peter cruelly stopped.

“Oh… Oh, no… We are  _ not _ playing that game Parker!” MJ whined, wiggling her hips, trying to entice him to continue.

Peter grinned, “I’m suddenly reminded of an old Klingon proverb…”

Oh for fucks sake, not only was he teasing her, but he was being nerdy about it too.

“I d-don’t fucking care!  _ Keep going _ !”

“Revenge, my dear, is a dish best served…” He paused, wiggling up so he could whisper into her ear, “cold…”

“Peter… please…” MJ practically squealed, “Please!”

“Not until I hear an apology…” Peter replied.

“I’m sorry!”

“Not specific enough, baby. For what?”

MJ continued to whine, “For teasing you! I just love seeing you get all flustered, and it's so easy to mess with you!”

Peter maneuvered his way back so his head was between her thighs. “That’s a good girl…”

He paused. “A-actually… C-can I?” Peter asked, uncertain.

Michelle groaned, “What now, Peter?”

Unable to actually say it out loud, all he did was shyly stick his tongue out.

It took her a second to get what he was implying, but once she did- “Oh… Oh god, yes! Peter, if you really wanna, yes please!” 

Slowly nodding, Peter lowered his head down to the crest of her pelvis, pausing just above MJ’s soaked slit. His hot breath against her most sensitive areas threatened to drive her crazy.

“Peter… please… please don’t make me wait anymore.”

He nodded, slowly prodded the hood of her clit with his tongue. Michelle gasped at the new sensation, then sighed in pleasure as he swirled his tongue, finding her clit easily enough. She didn’t taste… good, per se. It wasn’t like how smut described, all sweet and stuff. She was musky, heady, but in a good way. The best way. And after a moment, he realized, he couldn't get enough of her...

Peter decided to turn it up a couple notches by teasing her folds with his fingers, before slowly sliding them in.

“ _ Ooo~ooh…  _ Oh Peter…” MJ squealed, the pleasure building hard and fast as her lover found her spot again and began stroking that sensitive part of her passage in earnest.

It didn’t take long for the inevitable to happen. “P-peter… baby I-” She gasped breathlessly, “I… I’m… I’m- I’m gonna  _ cum!” _

And then Peter did the unthinkable. He stopped.

“ _ Noo~oo!” _ MJ squealed, a high keening wail of desperation. “Peter,” she gasped breathlessly, “Peter, baby, please… please…”

Peter gave her the most arrogant, cocksure, absolutely  _ maddening _ smirk. “Like I said baby. Revenge is best served cold. Ice. Cold.”

MJ growled dangerously, grabbed his head and pulled him back down between her legs. Or at the very least, she tried. But Peter was far, far too strong for that. “Oh, come on now. Try to be civil, MJ.”

“Fuck, Peter!”

“Yes, I get that’s what you’re trying to do…” Peter replied, again with that fucking  _ smirk _ .

“No! God dammit! I want you! I want you so fucking bad!” Michelle growled angrily.

Peter cocked an eyebrow, “What do you mean you want me?”

Michelle groaned. “I want you in me!”

“Like,” Peter wiggled his fingers, unsure of what she meant.

“No you fucking idiot! I want your penis, your cock, your dick, I want it  _ in me! _ ” She shouted, then suddenly realizing that she shouldn’t be demanding this of him. She needed to ask first. “U-um… I mean… Only if you want to…”

Peter’s throat felt suddenly very dry… Was he ready for this? He thought about it for a split second, quickly coming to the decision that yes, yes he was.

He nodded, quickly wiggling his way out of his shorts… and his boxers. 

MJ’s eyes widened.This was the first time she actually saw it. Of course, she felt it plenty when she gave him quick and clumsy hand jobs, but he always had his boxers on. And that was  _ not _ the same as seeing it in the open air. He wasn’t so huge that she thought she wouldn’t be able to take him, but holy shit, was he larger than average. At least, that’s what she thought. She’d only really seen dicks in porn and she knew those were  _ not _ something to go by.

Peter was ready to sink himself into her, when he suddenly paused.

MJ groaned, “Oh, what now?”

“Uh… are you on the pill?”

MJ sighed, “Wait, I got condoms,” she said as she pulled the box out of the drawer of her bedside table.

“I’m allergic to latex, are those latex free?” He asked with a sigh.

“No…” MJ trailed off, “Wait, I thought all your allergies went away when you got your powers.”

Peter nodded, “They did. The latex allergy is something I developed because of the powers.”

“Oh... Well. I’m on the pill… We don’t have to stop.”

Peter gulped, “Only if you’re sure.”

MJ nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure…”

“Okay then,” Peter said, going back to stroking MJ’s folds.”

“W-wait, I thought…” MJ gasped.

“You came down a bit from our little discussion, Em. Foreplay is important…” he trailed off as his fingers practically glided inside her. She was already pretty aroused, it didn’t take her long to get to the point where-

“Peter! In… Me…  _ NOW _ !”

He removed his fingers slowly, deliberately, then nervously positioned himself. Peter ran the head of his cock along her folds, coating himself in her arousal, before slowly prodding at her folds.

Michelle actually squealed as Peter pushed himself past her outer folds and started penetrating her tunnel. It wasn’t in pain, though. He felt so  _ good _ !

“D-don’t stop… all of you… I want it…”

Peter pushed farther in, slowly sheathing his full length inside her. Michelle wiggled her hips, because underneath all the pleasure she started to feel the uncomfortable tightness.

“W-wait, don’t move yet… Give me a second,” she panted, trying to adjust.

Peter didn’t move a muscle, simply savoring the sensation of her pulsing walls.

After a minute, Michelle slowly moved her hips. “Okay… okay, you can go slow…”

She almost lost it as Peter slowly began to move, even his gentle thrusting eliciting lusty sighs from her.

“Okay, a- a little harder,” MJ sighed.

Peter complied, increasing his speed, thrusting a bit more earnestly. “F-fuck, Em, you feel so good…”

MJ’s jaw went slightly slack as she panted, “H-harder…”

Peter gripped her headboard for leverage, increasing his rhythm. The bed began to rock slightly.

“M- _ more _ …” MJ moaned, low and long, and needy.

The bed began to rock faster, the headboard lightly tapping the wall. 

MJ squealed and moaned, rocking her hips to match Peter’s pace.

“G-give it to me! Harder!  _ Harder!”  _ MJ urged, frantically thrusting her hips now as she tightly gripped Peter’s shoulder.

The bed really rocked now, the headboard slamming into the wall with every single one of Peter’s thrusts.

“Oh… Oh…  _ Oo~oohhh _ ! F-fuck… fuckfuckfuckfuck-  _ FUCK!” _ MJ groaned as her whole body tensed up, gripping Peter so very deliciously. Her face scrunched up, the tension of her coming climax taking over… Before suddenly erupting all at once. She fell back against the pillows, stars flashing in her vision as she finally,  _ finally _ was allowed to cum. Her orgasm crashed into her in waves, her body twitching as Peter frantically kept thrusting into her, chasing his own release.

Michelle actually screamed as she came  _ again _ even faster and harder. Peter finally released, MJ’s rapidly pulsing walls becoming too much for him to take. He groaned long and low, as he emptied himself into her.

MJ went totally limp, her brain too sex-friend to even care that Peter collapsed on top of her. She just rode the aftershocks, occasionally twitching. It took her a long, long while to come down from that high,not even coming back to earth when Peter gently pressed his lips to hers.

She returned the kiss on instinct, her body only able to run on instinct at this point. Eventually she realized that Peter was staring into her eyes, and she could feel him lovingly running his fingers through her hair.

“I… I love you,” she whispered breathlessly. 

Peter blinked.

MJ realized what she just said, having said it in a post sex daze. But she realized she totally, completely meant it. 

“Peter… I love you.” She said breathlessly, hoping he’d say something, anything.

She never said those three words to him before, because unlike a lot of people, she actually held those words to high regard, and didn’t hand them out lightly. And now, she waited on baited breath until-

“I love you too.”

She sighed in relief, kissing Peter one last time, letting him lay his head on her chest as they slowly drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep...


End file.
